villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amado
Amado (Japanese: アマド), is a member of Kara and one of its inner member. He assisted Jigen in forcing the kama seal onto multiple children to test them to become Jigen's vessel. Personality Amado is a reserved, stoic and detached member of Kara and does not show too much emotions outside from being calm. Amado doesn't care at all for the child test-subjects, as he does not show any compassion as they died, but at the same time he is more realistic and doesn't seem to enjoy taking their lives, as he asked Jigen to find an alternative solution to prevent too many people from dying. A relaxed and practical man compared to Delta who is shown to be wrathful, the only time Amado shows surprise is when Delta angrily kicks open the lid of her containment damaging it, which clearly annoyed him. Although he had served Kara loyally, it has been indicated that he had to be promised what he desired first by Jigen and Jigen even saw it as being neccessary to remind Amado he would fulfill his desire, indicating that Amado was more loyal to his personal desires than the organization. Biography Past One day after gathering all the abducted children, Jigen and Amado both held the children in plastic containers filled with water. Amado would help Jigen force the kama seal onto each test subject to test their strength and whether they can handle the seal. They would do this for the purpose of getting a new vessel for the Kara organization and for Jigen. However, for each child that Jigen force the seal onto the child would die from the seal. Amado expressed a level of concern for their progress in getting the vessel since almost all the children died but Jigen reminds Amado that finding the vessel is very important. The last of the test subjects, Kawaki, was successfully made into the vessel for Kara. Amado would then extensively modify Kawaki, implanting countless microscopic Shinobi Wares throughout his entire body and altering his body tissues to a cellular level to grant him powers unrelated to Kama. Kawaki also noted Amado had modified all other members of Kara with it, but so far only Delta, Boro, Ao and Garo proved to have such technology in their bodies. He was also in charge of Kawaki but Kawaki managed to escape from him. Afterwards Jigen sent him to another mission but refused to say what it is. Plot Amado was mentioned by Jigen to have been assigned to another mission that is strictly hidden, with Jigen refusing to discuss the details with the other Inners. Amado appears in a room that contains replicas of Delta to help revive her after she ended up dying from her battle against Naruto Uzumaki. He did not like Delta's temper when she kicked open the pod after her revival and remarks on her anger. Amado overhears the conversation from Delta about the progress at retrieving the vessel and that Boruto Uzumaki contains the kama seal. When Jigen returned from his battle against Naruto and Sasuke, Amado treats Jigen and tells him that he will be back at full power in the next few days. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers